The present invention refers to a temperature control device.
A conventional temperature control device includes a stem which is guided within a pipe and has a temperature expansion coefficient which differs from the temperature expansion coefficient of the pipe. The stem is acted upon by a spring and actuates a switching contact via a plunger and a switch spring.
Temperature control devices of this type are generally provided with a switch spring which is bent in an essentially U-shaped manner for opening the contact. The provision of such a U-shaped spring is, however, disadvantageous because depending on its position, this spring exerts a more or less great force or force component from the side toward the longitudinal axis of the stem onto the plunger arranged between the stem and the spring. This may cause movement variations of the plunger in particular when the plunger carries out large strokes, and thus may adversely affect the accuracy of the operation of the temperature control device.